Screenshots Forum
apPost up any screenshots of supermutations (10/10 dragons with dive), huge otyughs, buffed up forest spirits, fields of skeletons/fireflies, or any mastery wins over people in PVP or versus level 6. Show people how much you pwn! :D You can also post up any funny PVP games, tell us what happened, or post any funny, wacky PVP desyncs. Please post your username, the opponent's username, and any description of the match you'd like to add. Thanks! -Disaru FORMAT: Username: Opponent: Description: Screenshot: Upload your screenshots at http://imageshack.us/ , no registration, quick upload, and for free! Screenshots Username: ''Buzzy '''Opponent: Level 3 Life/Light Description: He had 2 firefly queens and my Otyghs were at the end of the deck (apperantly) but then came the purple nymph. See the result yourself. Screenshot: click for link Username: '''Disaru '''Opponent: Chaos Lord (level 6 Fake God) Description: Easy win, AI started mutating my creatures, but they turned to be better than before :D Screenshot: click for link Username: '''joeluong8 '''Opponent: Gemini (level 6 Fake God) Description: killing gemini then getting elemental mastery Screenshot: ''' click for link '''Username: '''joeluong3 '''Opponent: Miracle (level 6 Fake God) Description: killing Miracle then getting elemental mastery Screenshot: ''' click for link '''Username: '''Lomus '''Opponent: Miracle (level 6 Fake God) Description: Waiting for the Miracle to run out of miracles ;) Screenshot: click for link Username: '''Lomus '''Opponent: Chaos Lord (level 6 Fake God) Description: I was running low on cards, and this god had dissipation field on. And he mutated one of my otyugh to Flesh Spider with STEAL. Epic Fail, Chaos Lord :) Screenshot: click for link Username: Azumi Opponent: StephenXD Description: Just another day using mono dark deck in pvp for fun. This is the mono dark deck at its peak potential. :) Screenshot: click for link Username: '''3141 '''Opponent: Incarnate (level 6 Fake God) Description: Fighting (and losing to) Incarnate, Seism-style. I nearly won, but still, it's proof that Seism owns Incarnate. :P Meh, I would've won if I didn't put so many Diamond Shields, the point was to get one out fast. :/ Screenshot: Click for link (tired of these huge images) Opponent: Miracle (level 6 fake god) Description: Fluke win. It's a miracle that miracle didn't use his miracle :P Screenshot: Click for link (tired of these huge images) Opponent: Level 3 AI Elemental Description: "Huge Otyugh" is mentioned at the top of this page. Heck, doing this is unoriginal, but why not :) Screenshot: 31 health Otyugh :D Username: Dawn_Breaker (account on Wiki is Devilord Bloodshadow) Opponent: Level 3 Life-Rainbow deck Description: Someone mentioned huge Otyugh? Well, check out my huge Scarabs :D (one of them has 18 HP) Screenshot: 18, 16, 15, and 10 HP Scarabs Username: '''Blood_Shadow (this was my first Elements account; the Dawn_Breaker account was my second one, to test out Mono-Aether) '''Opponent: Level 3 Time deck Description: Vampire leech deck at its almost peak potential. I almost got a mastery win, but I killed him off at 99 HP with Black Dragon due to all Vamps being stuck in a time loop by Procrastination; if I still had one Steal left I would've stolen that time shield and gotten my mastery (I used my 3 Steals for an Hourglass and 2 Time Pillars) Screenshot: Epic Vampire Win Username: '''Lz_erk '''Opponent: Level Six: Rainbow Description: Absolute corruption of absolute power: "1 god 10 glasses." (I think only one of them came from my deck. Note that Rainbow didn't draw out until negative three cards.) Screenshot: click for link Username: '''Lz_erk '''Opponent: Level Six: Rainbow Description: My first victory against Rainbow invovled a Green Dragon mutation that Deja Vu-spammed itself to a total of four. Its final incarnation didn't survive this long; it was the priority target due to 27 attack plus some odious ability like Devour or Destroy. Here's the deck I used, minus a Miracle, another Hourglass, and upgrades: Click for link Screenshot: click for link Username: '''Dawn_Breaker (Devilord Bloodshadow) '''Opponent: Level 3 Light/Life deck Description: This is the might of the (incomplete) ultimate anti-God deck!!! Info on the deck can be found in the Elements forum. This annoying little sucker used Miracle TWO TIMES, but it was no hope, as my Dimensional Shields protected me for more than 10 turns, and my Empathic Bonds continuously healed me. It'll take more than a Miracle to win against this deck. PS: Dang it, I almost won a Miracle... Two spins, both two Miracles and one something else... Screenshot: Anti-God deck mastery win Username: '''Asmodous '''Opponent: Level 5 - aethra Description: It says post mega otyughs so I thought maybe that counts to scarabs! This is me testing out the new pharaoh card deck. Screenshot: Scarab's galore with majorly high health Username: '''ChronoZag '''Opponent: Incarnate Description: Using my new favorite attack -- Antimatter and adrenaline on an opponent card, especially a vampire! In this case, he had an Eclipse out when I used the Antimatter, so the Vampire was up to 6 when I used it, making him -6. After pulverizing the Eclipse, he went to -8. Since it is a vampire, not only does he heal me, but he hurts himself -- under adrenaline, that's 17 points every turn. You can tell from the empty spaces and the huge bone wall how many more skeletons he had before this screen shot. His vampire killed him long before I was able to bring it down, and I won with an Elemental Mastery (and got a Vampire card!) '''Screenshot: ' '''Incarnate win